


Ease my  soul

by Serpentina1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Unaccessible?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don’t own the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling – as you all know.

Ease my soul

 

 

I’m not invisible,  
so why don’t you ever

look at me?

 

I do have a voice,

but you never

listen.

 

I’m hanging at every word, to pass your lips

my ears are quite sharp,

but they never catch a word you’d speak to me.

 

My eyes rest on you all day,  
but you don’t ever  
look back at me.

 

I do have a heart,  
a soul, yearning for you!

So why do you treat it like this?

 

I guess it’s ‘cause you

don’t even know that you’re

 

The-only-one-capable

To-ease-my-soul.

 

Serpent Tina


End file.
